Continuing Education
by chibinightowl
Summary: Jason's studying for his GED. It's not as easy he thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

AN: GED stands for General Education Development. It's an exam that tests a person in math, science, reading, writing, and social studies. In the US and Canada, passing the GED exam will give a person an equivalent of a high school degree. More information, if you're curious, can be found on Wikipedia by searching "GED".

* * *

Jason stands on a rooftop overlooking a street in Crime Alley, cigarette in hand. He takes a drag and flicks the ash with a gesture born of long practice. The night sky is gloomy, even for Gotham, and the city lights brighten the underside of the low hanging clouds to create a lurid yellow effect. Rain is in the air, but it's a question of _when_ rather than _where_. If he squints hard enough to the west, he can just make out the haziness indicating the oncoming squall. Thunder has been grumbling in the distance for over an hour now.

The weather has been like this ever since he got up this afternoon. It's one of those late fall days where the only thing that sounds good is staying in with something hot to drink and a good book. He'd done his grocery shopping earlier too, so even if everything goes to hell later tonight, he's all set for it.

Apparently the denizens of Crime Alley seem to be thinking the same thing. It's been a slow night, even for him, and he's thinking about calling it when he hears the loud scream piercing the looming darkness from further down the street.

 _Duty calls_.

The scream is abruptly cutoff, but Jason's already moving, cigarette forgotten as he runs across the rooftops of the closely spaced apartment buildings, his red helmet left behind. He uses his grapple line to smoothly cross the street and peers down into the alley below. The sight makes him sick to his stomach and he jumps down, landing quietly behind the brown haired man who has a young dark haired woman pressed against the filthy alley wall and is trying to get her pants off. She's sobbing hard and trying to struggle, but the man has a good grip on her and is using his greater body weight to keep her pinned.

"Pretty sure you're not payin' her for that," Jason says in a grim voice.

The man turns quickly, letting the woman go in the process. His face blanches when he sees Jason, all decked out in his Red Hood gear; even sans the helmet, he's intimidating as hell. The next thing he sees is Jason's gloved fist. The man's jaw _cracks_ upon impact and sends him flying to the ground. A reinforced boot kicks him soundly between the legs and the would-be rapist lets out a strangled cry.

"Ever hear of the word _consent_?" Jason asks as he easily picks the man up and sends him flying against the opposite wall in the dark alley. "I could be wrong, but I thought I heard a bunch of _no's_ coming outta that gal's mouth."

The man tries to run, but Jason grabs him by his worn hoodie, trips him so that he's on his knees, and gives him a good kick in the ribs to keep him still. Jason looks over at the young woman who's still in the alley. She's clutching her ripped sweater closed over her chest but has managed to get her pants back up where they belong. "You want in on this?" he asks her, giving her attacker another good kick. "I've been told it's therapeutic."

She stands very still for a moment before coming forward and kicking her attacker in the face with her sneaker. "Chingate!" she swears at him in Spanish. "Pendejo! Vete a la verga culero!"

Jason watches silently, letting the woman vent her anger out on the man, swearing in Spanish the whole time. He's impressed by the variety of and rather creative things she's coming up with. _She's got a mouth on her. Not shy, this one._ It's not long before the man is groaning in a heap at their feet. The woman is breathing heavy, hands clenched at her sides rather than closing the gaping hole in her sweater that's doing nothing to hide her nicely rounded breasts. Jason gives her an admiring look before returning his attention to the piece of shit on the ground. _Can't help it; girl's got a nice rack._

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" he says sarcastically as he kneels down to rifle through the man's pockets. "Let's see who you are, asswipe." He finds a wallet and pulls out the man's ID, as well as a few crumbled bills. The address is somewhere over in Coventry. "Not even from around here." Jason stands and drops the ID and empty wallet on the man. "Don't take this the wrong way," he says and hands the woman the money. "That should buy you a new sweater."

The young woman gasps and tries to pull her sweater closed again. "Sorry, Red Hood," she says in lightly accented English. "I…" she stops as her head hangs in shame.

"You got nothin' to be sorry about," Jason replies easily. "Let's get you home."

She nods and turns away from her attacker who's still moaning weakly in the alley. They're almost to the street when she gasps. "I almost forgot!" she says and runs back into the alley, a long black braid whipping around behind her.

Jason turns in time to see her pick up a large backpack and shrug it on. It helps keep the gap in her sweater closed once she has the straps in the right place. He can't help raising an eyebrow at the sight, as the bag looks heavy. "What've you got in there, bricks?"

"Books," she replies easily. "I was at the library until they closed at eleven. I'm studying for my SATs."

The eyebrow goes even higher. _That's a fucking rarity in this part of town._ "Gotta admit, I did not see that comin'."

The young woman smiles broadly as she steps out into the street next to Jason. "I'm a girl with a goal. I'm at the top of my class in my school, which isn't really that hard," she explains, almost babbling, though whether it's from the adrenaline rush of what just happened or by nature, Jason's not sure. "I want to go college, even if it's just Gotham University. I want to get a good job and get out of _here_." She gestures to the rough streets around them.

Delivery method aside, it's a sentiment that's all too familiar to Jason. _If I hadn't died, would I have even graduated high school? Gone to college? Fuck, no one in my messed up "family" has even finished college with the exception of Bruce. I think Dickie's the only one to finish high school, though the brat is in some expensive as shit private school. No idea about the Replacement, but he's fucking smarter than all of us._ "Can't blame you there, chica," he says. "But walking these streets at night by yourself is stupid and you don't strike me as the stupid type if you've got goals like those."

Her head drops in embarrassment. "My brother is working late tonight and one of his friends was supposed to meet me and take me home. But he never showed up. When I called mi hermano, no one answered. I waited a bit, then left on my own. What a fucking mistake that was." She sighs and her head drops even more.

"Hey, none of that." Jason taps her lightly on the chin to get her to look up again. "You got lucky this time."

"Yeah," she agrees quietly, then sneaks a side look at Jason and gives him a saucy grin. "I got to meet the Red Hood."

 _Girl's got spunk, I'll give her that._ "You sure fuckin' did. That's gotta count for somethin'."

They're a block away from where the young woman says she lives, right in the heart of Crime Alley, when the promised storm finally breaks above them. They're both soaked through in seconds and Jason doesn't think twice when he grabs the backpack off the woman and tells her to run for it. She books it, and he easily keeps pace, even with the heavy load. _Shit, if she hadn't had this on her, she probably coulda outrun the shit-stain that attacked her. Gotta be at least 30 pounds in here._

The young woman comes to a stop in front of a rather typical looking apartment building for the area. Six stories of old brick and one step up from being condemned. He lives in a similar building in the Bowery. She tugs her sweater close again and rain causes her long black hair to cascade in her face. Somewhere along the way, it had fallen out of the braid she'd had it in. "Do you…do you want to come up for a few minutes?" she asks bravely. "I don't have much, but I can make you some hot tea before you have to go back out in this. It's freezing."

Jason normally says no to the few invitations he occasionally receives from the people he's rescued over the years. They didn't need him around to remind them of their traumas, whatever those happened to be. He opens his mouth to do the same, but in that moment, lightning flashes bright across the night sky and there's a _crack_ of thunder so loud Jason can feel his teeth rattle. The rain comes down even harder. _Only in Gotham. Fuck._ He sighs. "I don't usually do this," he says above the sound of the rain. "But tonight I'll make an exception."

The girl's grin is blinding.

They walk up three flights of rickety stairs. There are no lights on the stairs, just a bit of light streaming down from the hall lights at each level, but the young woman navigates them easily as she leads the way. When they reach her apartment, Jason's at least glad to see the door looks sturdy enough and when he follows her in, she easily slides a deadbolt in place too as she locks it. She hits a light switch by the door and an overhead light turns on.

Jason drops the sodden backpack to the floor and looks around. Small living room, small kitchen. Dark brown carpet that has definitely seen better days and the paint's faded to some dingy yellow that's cracked up in the corners by the ceiling. There's water stains around the windows, but no obvious drips. A short hallway leads down to what he assumes is at least one bedroom. Small though it was, it was clean and comfortable looking. Family pictures hung from the walls.

"Just…wait here a moment," the woman says. "I'll get you a towel and I'll…" she looks down at her sweater and grimaces. It's so soaked from the rain that it clings to her like a second skin. "I liked this sweater," she mutters with a shake of her head. "Be right back." She takes off across the small room and down the hallway.

Rather than stand still and drip on the carpet, Jason goes to the narrow kitchen and looks around. The set up isn't any different from that in his apartment. There are a couple of plates in the sink, but other than that, it's clean. Colorful hand-towels that have seen better days hang from the oven handle and there's another lying out on the counter with some dry dishes waiting to be put away. He smirks when he sees the teakettle waiting on the stove.

"Um, I got you a towel." The young woman comes back into the room in dry clothes and her black hair in a wild disarray from where she'd run a towel through it too. It was much longer than Jason expected and framed her face in a way that emphasized her high cheekbones and light caramel skin. _She's a pretty one, that's for sure. Her brother must have fun trying to keep the boys away._

Jason steps out of the kitchen and takes off his sodden jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair in front of a small round kitchen table. He accepts the towel and carefully wipes his face and hair, making sure his mask is still in place before he lowers it and starts working on his pants. He's in just jeans and light body armor tonight.

The girl walks around him and fills the teakettle from the sink, swishing it around a bit before pouring the water out and refilling it. She sets it on the stovetop and turns on the heat. "It'll be just a few minutes." She stands there a bit awkwardly as she watches Jason dry off. "I'm Francesca," she says a moment later. "I just realized I never told you my name."

Jason shrugs. "Makes no difference to me," he replies easily. "I can't tell you mine."

"Oh, I know!" Francesca says quickly, a slight look of panic crossing her face. "That wasn't what I was going for. I mean, not that I was going for anything…Dammit, I'm just going to shut up now."

Laying the damp towel across his chair, Jason takes a seat and gives her a cocky grin. "You're fine. If it helps, this is a bit awkward for me too. Definitely not somethin' I do regularly."

Francesca grins back and seems to regain some of her confidence. "What should I call you? Red Hood is a bit of a mouthful."

"Like you're one to talk," Jason teases. "Hood's fine."

"Yeah, it is long," Francesca agrees. "But the alternatives are Fran or Frannie, and those just make me sound like an old white abuela."

"Frances?" Jason offers.

She makes a disgusted face. "Ugh, no! Just stop, I've heard them all."

Jason gives her a considering look while she grabs a couple of coffee mugs from a cabinet and takes out a tin of sealed tea. _Glad to see it's not Lipton at least. What is that?_ He catches a hint of mint as she unseals the bag and pours a generous spoonful into a tea strainer.

Francesca catches him watching. "It's a hierba buena blend from a mercado in the Bowery. It's very minty and good for calming the stomach."

"I like mint tea."

Another grin comes his way and before she can say anything, the kettle goes off. She deftly prepares the tea and in a few minutes, takes a seat opposite of Jason and hands him one of the mugs. He holds the mug up and inhales the herbal and mint scent. "Smells good."

"Tastes good too." Francesca takes a small sip of the hot liquid and lets out a sigh. "Hood, thank you again for tonight. I'm sure it's not a big thing for you, but it is for me." She closes her dark brown eyes for a moment then opens them again to gaze directly at him. "It's just me and my brothers. If anything happened to me, it would destroy them both. We're all we have left."

Jason takes a sip of his tea. _Okay, that's good. I need to find this store and buy some for my own stash._ He listens as Francesca speaks. "What happened to your parents?"

"Mama died of pneumonia when I was 11. Papa was killed in a drive-by shooting when I was 14."

He lets out a low whistle. "Nice way to spend your formative years." _How the hell did she not end up working the streets or stuck in a strip club somewhere?_

Francesca lets out a rather unladylike snort. "I was pretty wild until I turned 15. Didn't care about anything, didn't listen to Marco or Antonio at all. I was going through a new boyfriend every month." She shakes her head in disgust at the memory. "All it took was a missed period for me to start getting my shit together. I wasn't pregnant, thank God, but the very thought made me realize just how much control I didn't have in my life." She paused and took a sip from her tea. "Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear about all that."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Sounds like you got things figured out." _More than me. What the hell would I have turned out like if I got my act together at 15? I wouldn't have died, that's for sure._

"It wasn't easy." Francesca shook her head and let out another world-weary sigh. "I was so far behind, but it was right before I was supposed to start sophomore year. I was able to get into summer school and turned a lot of my freshman grades around. I've always been _smart_ , but just didn't care enough. I hit my rock bottom though. I didn't want to be another teenage statistic."

She went on to talk about her two older brothers and how they were helping her with her dreams of going to college. The eldest, Marco, is in the Army and currently stationed overseas while the middle boy, Antonio, is a bartender/bouncer for some club down in Old Town. They both work hard so Francesca doesn't have to, but she makes sure the small apartment is kept clean and that a meal is waiting for her brother when he gets home. Jason's also surprised to learn she volunteers at the Free Clinic under Dr. Thompkins.

He chuckles at that. "Yeah, the Doc and I go way back. She's been putting me back together since I was about six."

"Yeah?" Francesca asks inquiringly. "Bet you've got some stories. Do you want some more tea?" she gestures at his mug, which has been empty for a while. "Or do you need to get going?"

It's only then that Jason realizes it's almost one in the morning. He's been sitting here for a good hour with the high school senior, listening to her story. _It's…intriguing. Such similar shit happened to her and yet here she is, still able to smile and turn it all around. God, I hate playing the what-if game, but what the fuck would I be if I at least graduated high school?_ "I'd better not," he says and pushes his chair back, standing with a bit of a stretch and a roll of his heavy shoulders. "Thanks for the tea. It was good."

Francesca nods and hides her disappointment, but not well enough for Jason to miss it. "C'mon, chica. I'm the Red Hood. Not exactly the kind of guy your brothers would want you bringin' home." He puts on a self-deprecating grin.

"You'd be surprised," she replies. "Just about anyone would be better than the losers I used to date." She stands as well, picking up her mug and reaching over for Jason's. "But, I don't have time to date right now. This girl's got a goal and no man, no matter how cute and charming, is going to side-track me." Another of her saucy grins appears and Jason returns it with his signature cocky smirk.

"Good girl. I think I'm gonna keep an eye on you. See if you reach that goal."

"I don't know if I should be honored or afraid." Francesca dishes back as she takes the mugs to the kitchen and starts filling up the sink.

"That's for you to decide, Frankie." Jason waits for her reaction as he puts on his still damp jacket.

She doesn't disappoint. "Frankie?" she asks incredulously and turns to give Jason a look that would have anyone else quaking in their shoes. "The hell?"

"Better than all the other nicknames." He nods thoughtfully, then grins. "Yeah. Frankie. I like it."

Francesca shakes her head and Jason has the distinct impression that if he were anyone else, she'd be smacking him upside the head. "I take back what I said about you being cute and charming. You're an asshole."

"Now you're gettin' it." Jason gives her a mock salute. "It's been real, Frankie. In the interest of saving your carpet, I'll go out the front door. Make sure to lock up behind me."

He leaves to the sound of Frankie cursing up a storm behind him. _Yeah, she's a fun one. Definitely gonna keep my eye on her._

* * *

Jason lets out a slightly pained sigh as he collapses hard onto the sofa in his apartment. For once, it's actually a decent one and a couple of throw pillows make it into a good one. Damp weather like this always exacerbates his old injuries, making him feel an ache that sometimes feels like it reaches into his soul. _I'm getting too old for this shit_. He laughs sourly at that. _Since when is 23 too old for anything? If I lived a normal life, I'd be just hitting my prime._

He thinks back to the young woman he rescued earlier. Francesca Torres had just turned 18 a few weeks ago and is slated to graduate in the spring at the top of her senior class. Her whole family, what's left of them at least, is very proud of her and are doing everything they can to support her. The youngest of three and the only girl, her two older brothers do what they can to keep their noses clean (admittedly not easy in Crime Alley) and support her goals to make a real life for herself.

 _Christ, now there's an example of a family trying to make it work. That girl's got her head on straight. I wonder…I wonder what I would have done, if I'd only had the chance?_

Jason doesn't let himself think about what might have been very often. The past is in the past and there's nothing he can do to change that. His choices, his decisions, have all led him to this point. But some nights, something happens that makes him wonder and dream the way he used to. Dreams of getting out of Crime Alley and making something of himself, dreams that kept him going even before he stole the tires off the Batmobile that fateful night. The one night that changed _everything_. Doors opened that Jason never even thought _existed_ for someone like him. Doors that opened onto things that changed his life forever.

Doors that slammed in his face when he crawled out of his grave, alive but different from the boy he was before. Other doors opened, ones he willingly stepped through in pursuit of a single goal.

A goal that he's failed to achieve.

 _So what the fuck is left for me then, huh? Everything else I've tried has crashed and burned spectacularly. So what does it matter? I'm the Red Hood, a vigilante trained by Batman and the League of Assassins. I can kill people a dozen different ways with a single finger, blow shit up in my sleep, and take down crime lords and drive Bats insane in the process over the course of a single night. Or three, that crime lord thing can take a bit to set up and do it right. I just have to show up and it pisses Batman off._

Jason glances at his laptop, sitting closed on the beat-up coffee table. He opens it and stares blankly at the wallpaper, a simple quote that resonates more with him tonight than it ever has before.

 _"We know what we are, but not what we may be."_

He opens his Web browser and starts searching. _What else have I got to lose?_


	2. Chapter 2

_My sanity, apparently. Or what's left of it as an argument can be made that I'm not all there in the first place._ Jason glares at the book in front of him, then grabs the study guide to look over the instructions again. Scowling fiercely, he sets out to try and diagram the damn sentence for the fifth time.

 _Because it sounds right is not an acceptable answer. Fuck you. I bet I've read more and in more languages than the fucker who wrote this damn book. This damn test is not going to beat me._

Jason sits in a corner of the New Town branch of the Gotham Public Library with a big book, a study guide, and a notepad full of scribbles and crossed out sentences. His laptop is perched rather precariously on the edge of the small table he's claimed for his own. _Assholes less smart than I am pass this thing all the fucking time. I can do this._

He's studying for his GED. And he's doing it at the library because there are way too many distractions at home to keep him from fully focusing.

A few days after he rescued Francesca, the study books he'd impulsively ordered arrived. They sat on his kitchen table for a week before he got the courage to open the box. He tried studying in the quiet solitude of his apartment but quickly called it hopeless. _Now I know why people come here to study. So much easier to focus._

It's been a couple weeks now. Jason's made quick progress with the math study guide, as well as the chemistry section of the science guide ( _yay for knowing how to blow shit up)_ , but the reading and writing guide is driving him bonkers. _I've got reading comprehension down, but this grammar section sucks balls. What the ever loving fuck?_

For the most part, his scowl is enough to keep people from approaching his little corner. But after two weeks, the most unexpected person approaches him.

It's Barbara.

Jason doesn't even try to conceal his surprise when he spots her bright red hair coming down the narrow aisle of books towards him. He's amazed her wheelchair even fits.

Still, she's one of his estranged family, even if she is on the periphery ( _like hell will Dickie ever grow up enough to deserve her_ ) so Jason's walls instantly go up. "What're you doin' here?" He glares hard and slams his books shut.

Barbara gives him a knowing smile, much the same as when she used to tutor him. "Hello to you too, Jason."

He scowls but nods briefly in greeting.

The redhead takes that for what it's worth. "I couldn't help but notice how frequently you've been coming to this library the last couple weeks. And how long you've been staying. I'm...curious as to what you've been up to."

"So you had to come out in person rather than hack my comm? Lucky me." He resists the urge to stuff his books in his backpack and leave. It's hard. "You always monitor libraries this closely or is it just me?"

By this point, Barbara has to have read the spines of the books on the table. "Both," she replies evenly. "I chose to come in person because I know there is very little chance of you shooting in or blowing up a library."

Jason shrugs. "First time for everything," he says but they both know it's a lie.

A slight smirk dances across Barbara's lips for a moment. "So what are you studying?"

"You tell me. I know you can read."

"I see GED study guides and a textbook..." she trails off as her eyes widen in surprise and excitement. "Jason, you're getting your GED? That's fantastic!"

The enthusiasm is something Jason's not prepared for. "Yeah, well, I can't do this shit forever, ya know? And I ain't that well connected either."

"You're more connected than you want to admit," Barbara says easily as she reaches out to pick up the heavy study manual. "Are you using any of the supplemental materials?"

Jason glares harder. "There's a reason why I'm in the _library_. If I need somethin', I can just go look it up."

Barbara hums absently as she flips through the big book. "So are you going to take the actual exam? Because you're going to need a real ID that can stand up to some scrutiny if you do." Her bright blue gaze peers sharply at him over the rim of her glasses.

 _Not so absently. There's a reason why she's the Oracle._ Jason crosses his arms defensively over his broad chest. It's a childish move and he knows it, but Barbara always seems to make him feel like he's twelve again. "I've been trying to figure that out," he admits. "I want to take the real exam, but none of the IDs I have are good enough."

"Joys of being legally dead," Barbara says easily as she sets the book in her lap. She looks intently at Jason for a moment before coming to some sort of decision if the twist to her lips is any indication. "I'll make you a _real_ ID, one that'll even let you get a passport if you need it. In return…"

Jason's eyes widen in surprise at the offer. _A real ID. Fuck, no more having to use those old ones Talia set up for me. One less tie to the League. But she's a Bat, so there's got to be a catch._ "What?" he asks warily.

Barbara grins at his reaction. "Pass this test with flying colors, Jay. That'll be more than enough for me."

His arms drop and he hangs his head a moment before looking up. It's not what he's expecting, not at all. _I thought I'd burned all those bridges long ago. Why is she doing this? Of all the people I used to know, she's the one that doesn't hang on to the past. She couldn't have and become the person she is now._ "I'm not the little punk you used to tutor."

"I know," she replies and her expression grows sad for a moment. "I'm not the person who used to tutor you. We've both had too many things happen to us to be those same people. But, in honor of both of their memories, I'm willing to help. So, will you do your part?"

 _In honor of both of their memories..._ Jason nods and swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. "I can do that," he replies thickly.

"Good." The woman reaches out and pats his thigh lightly, like there wasn't ten years of angst and death, anger and rage between them. "Now how can I help? You looked about ready to throw that notebook out the window when I got here."

Studying with Barbara helps relax something in Jason. Some mental block he'd erected comes tumbling down as she patiently explains what the study guide is trying to teach him. He can't help but crow in excitement when he finally starts diagraming the damn sentences correctly.

After a couple hours, it's gotten dark outside and Jason's stayed much later than he usually does. But as he and Barbara leave together, he's in a much better place than he was before and he smiles gently down at the redhead as she tells him a story about trying to teach Dick how to do something involving a tablet and some app the Replacement had designed. He's not paying much attention ( _it's Dickie and the Replacement)_ but he's enjoying the sentiment behind it. Opening the door of the library for Barbara, someone on the other side suddenly jumps back in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry!" says a somewhat familiar voice.

It's the young woman Jason rescued last month. She's carrying the same heavy backpack and has an armful of books besides. Her black hair is pulled back in a thick ponytail and as she looks up at Jason, her eyes widen and her mouth drops open slightly.

"It's all right," Barbara says easily. "Happens to me all the time."

Francesca stands off to the side while Barbara wheels herself out, Jason following after. He grins as his gaze drops to the books then back up to her dark eyes. "Don't study too hard," he says as he keeps a hold of the door for the young woman to enter.

Her eyes focus on something above Jason's eyes for a moment, then drop back down. She grins back. "I'm a girl with a goal," she replies as she walks inside, not letting Jason out of her sight as she does. "Gotta study hard." There's a look in her eyes he doesn't quite understand.

"Good girl." Jason gives her a nod and lets the door shut behind him.

It's not until he's back in his apartment and washing his hands in the small bathroom that he realizes just what Francesca had been looking at. He stares in the mirror at the white lock of hair falling carelessly over his forehead, untamed like usual. _I wasn't wearing my helmet that night when I rescued her. I had to go back and get it after I left her apartment. Yeah, I had a mask on, but she had quite the opportunity to get a good look at me while we were drinking tea. Fuck. Did she recognize me?_

Jason knows he's not as careful with his identity as he could be. Being dead did that, as well as not having a public persona like the others. He remembers occasionally to dye the white streak but it's low on his list of priorities since he wears his helmet more often than not. _Of course this has to be the one time it could come back to bite me in the ass. Dammit, but I'm really gonna have to keep an eye on her now._

He'd been going to the library in the afternoon for a few hours before he hit the streets at night. It's not hard to shift that to late afternoon and early evening. It had been just after sundown when he ran into her.

It takes another week, but this time, she finds him.

Jason's curled up in his usual corner in the stacks, the weak evening sun streaming through grimy windows. He's focused on his social studies workbook, having decided he's sick of grammar for now. He also needs to send some of the papers he wrote to Barbara for review.

"Um...hello?"

He looks up and there she is. Francesca looks a bit nervous. _As well she should if she really does know who she's talking to. Let's see where this goes._ "Hey," Jason replies. "Can I help you with somethin'?" He doesn't move and keeps hold of his study guide.

She starts in surprise, like that hadn't been what she expected him to say. There's a heavy book clutched tightly against her chest, but her backpack is nowhere in sight. "Um, yeah? There's a book up on the top shelf here I need and I can't reach it? Would you mind helping me?" Everything she says sounds like a question.

Jason chuckles, sets down his book, and stands smoothly, running a hand through his hair as he does. The young woman's eyes widen as he straightens up, making a point to stand tall, but he can't help the roll to his shoulders; the chair is hard and uncomfortable for a man his size. _I am not beneath a little easy flirting. She's cute and smart, even if she is still in high school. Besides, maybe it'll make her slip up. If she's as focused on her college goal as she said she is though, she won't fall it._ "Sure. What am I looking for?"

Francesca points down the row she came from. "It's a history book. On the American Revolution."

 _At least she's got a story. Or she's that quick on her feet_. Jason strides past her, noticing that he doesn't quite tower over her like he does most Latina women. _Taller than I remember_. "How far down?"

"Almost there," the young woman almost squeaks. He takes a few more steps. "There. Top shelf on the left." She rattles off the title.

Jason spots right away. It's a big book, so it was hard not to. "Looks like a college textbook," he says as he reaches up and grabs it. Turning, he sees Francesca is completely blocking the way back to his little corner. _Clever girl_.

He hands it over and it takes a moment before the dark haired girl remembers she's supposed to take it. "Gracias," she says and holds it tight with the other book. Her eyes look up again, taking in the now purposefully undyed lock of white in his hair. "I'm working on a paper for a college grant application," she offers hopefully.

"Yeah? You're a few steps ahead of me then. GED." He gestures to the pile of books behind her.

"Really?" Francesca asks in surprise as her eyes light up. "I thought..." she trails off.

 _Heh. Nailed it._ "You thought?" Jason asks leadingly.

"Thought it was something else," she recovers quickly. "It's great that you're working on it! So many people I know have dropped out of school by now and unless they make a big change, they're never comin' back."

"Yeah, well," Jason rubs the back of his head in an awkward gesture, trying to keep Francesca at ease. "Someone inspired me recently. Some bad shit happened and I was in the right place at the right time to lend a hand." He can't help smirking at her. _I know that you know who I am. Does this make me a jackass? Yup, it sure does_. _So what are you gonna do with it, girlie?_

He's got to give the young woman credit; she just rolls along with it and grins. "That's pretty incredible. Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like much impresses you. You've got this been there, done that, got the t-shirt kinda vibe."

"You have no idea," Jason replies dryly. His lips twist into a wry smirk. _Been there, done that, got the night terrors and PTSD to prove it._

"Well, I'll let you get back to your studies then." Francesca hesitates a moment, then adjusts her grip to hold out her hand, smiling in that saucy way of hers that probably makes guys her age weak in the knees. "I'm Francesca."

The smirk morphs into a shit-eating grin that's gotten him smacked by Barbara on more than one occasion. _Oh, she's going to be fun. You're barking up the wrong tree here, Frankie, but for some reason, I don't care. What the hell are you doing, Jaybird?_

"Jason." He takes her hand and gives it a firm shake.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening, Jason glares hard at his science study guide. Chemistry he has down pat but now he's into some physics and it's all becoming a jumbled mess. _What the hell is the average kid off the street gonna use physics for? Or me for that matter? Knowing I can make that jump or that my line will catch is fucking experience, not last moment calculations_.

"Last time I checked, you don't have heat vision, so that book isn't going anywhere," someone says from the stacks.

Jason jerks around and glares even harder at the person he sees.

Tim Drake. His _replacement_.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" He scowls fiercely and resists the urge to bare his teeth like a wild animal. Tim may not be at the top of his hit list anymore but he's still not someone he actively seeks out. They work together on very _rare_ occasions when something they're working on overlaps but that's it. _Definitely no love lost here._

The Replacement comes out of the stacks and approaches Jason warily. He's dressed down, worn jeans and a hoodie and carries a backpack, looking for all the world like a normal college age kid. "Babs sent me. Said I might be able to help you with something but didn't say what." He gives the books on the table an appraising look. "Those for real or for a cover?"

Jason wants to lie, he really does. But at the same time, he wants to rub it in the face of the Bats that he's trying to make something of himself besides the failure they all think he is. "For real."

Tim huffs a small laugh and smiles. "Then I definitely can help. I took the GED a little over a year ago. Doubt it's changed that much." He sets his bag down and draws up a chair.

"No shit?" Jason asks incredulously. _Not expecting that. He's the smart one_.

"No shit," the Replacement replies as he digs his tablet out. "I never finished high school. I tried a couple times but then...life...interfered."

Jason gets what Tim is implying. Batman. Gotham. Saving the world. Life. "I think mine was very definitely a case of death." He grins at Tim's horrified reaction.

"That is _not_ funny," he protests.

"If I can't joke about my own death, then who else will?"

"You've got a horrible sense of humor, you know that?" Tim grouses as he makes a face.

"I've got a lot of horrible habits according to you guys, the least of which is my smoking habit." His fingers twitch as the urge for nicotine suddenly hits. Dealing with Bats does that to him.

That gets him a harsh laugh from the Replacement. "I'm not here to go into those. So what're you working on right now?" Tim changes the subject.

Jason hesitates before he shows Tim the study guide. Having the Bats know what he's working on is one thing, but accepting help from them (excluding Babs because she's a force of nature) is another. _Man, if I didn't need help with this damn guide, I'd throw him out the window._

Tim makes another face as he looks it over. "Ugh. That physics guide was the _worst_ ," he says. "I found over a dozen errors and typos in it. Sent them all to the publisher too."

"Not sure they fixed 'em."

With the Replacement's help, the problem set Jason has been struggling with becomes much clearer. He begrudgingly admits to himself the guy is a good teacher as he gives examples that make _sense_ rather than the nonsensical ones in the guide.

They also discovered the same mistakes Tim had found last year were still there, which made him mutter angrily. Jason foresees a new letter to the publisher, or even a possible WE buy-out, depending on which his replacement feels is warranted.

They leave at the same time, just after dark. Patrol waits for no one.

But Tim's back the next afternoon and stays for a couple hours.

And the next day. And the one after that.

"Don't you have better things to do with your time?" Jason asks crossly as he sees Tim heading towards him.

"Yup," he replies with a grin. "But that would involve having to be around the demon and now that the kid's hit puberty full force, I would much rather not and leave that mess for Bruce to deal with."

Jason laughs, loud and sharp, surprising both himself and Tim from the looks of it. "Christ, I hadn't even thought about that. He's how old now?"

"Thirteen last week," Tim replies as he takes his usual seat.

"And that makes you?"

"No longer a kid." Tim shoots him a grin. "Twenty."

"Oh, the little bird is almost able to buy his own liquor like a big boy," Jason teases.

The grin gets even bigger. "I've got a great fake ID for that already. I'll take you out for a round with Babs after you pass."

"Of course you do. Will you even drink?"

"Probably not, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

At this point, Jason's taken a break from physics and is working on the social studies guide again. It's a _lot_ of reading and Tim makes a special point to emphasize the supplemental materials mentioned in the study guide. "You're almost screwed if you don't read them," he explains. "I just barely passed this part and even though I completed the guide and the materials here, I went back later to look at the supplementals and was amazed at just how much I would have gotten right if I'd read them before the exam."

"Shit." Jason reads over the long list. "I can read fast but I'm no genius like you or Babs. These'll take at least a month to get through. "

"Yeah, eidetic memory helps with crap like this," Tim agrees. "Are you set on getting a really good score or just a passing score?"

"You mean do I want an honors type of score or just a normal guys score?" Jason quirks his lips into one of his crooked smiles. "I'd like to do the best I can but I'm not dead set on it."

"I can weed a few of these off the list then." Tim takes the study guide from Jason, pulls a pen out of nowhere, and starts crossing things off in the book.

Afternoon turns into evening and the two former Robins are just starting to pack up when Francesca arrives, overstuffed backpack slung over her shoulders and another big book in her arms. Jason's convinced she's going to get a permanent slump from all the weight she routinely carries. She smiles at Jason and looks curiously at Tim. "Hi, Jason. How's the studying going?"

Jason can see the wheels turning and while he's okay if she's figured him out, Tim Drake is a whole different story. "Good," he replies as he stands up and approaches her, using his height and bulk to block Tim some. "You? Get that paper done?" _Bad timing here, chica. You need to go away NOW_.

"Just about. My academic advisor at school is reviewing it for me," she replies excitedly. "A few little tweaks and I can send it in."

"That's great. The grants for college, right?" He tries to steer the young woman back into the stacks without making her realize it. _Maybe if I go grab a book further down or a few rows over, she'll follow._

"Right. I've already applied for GU but the grant is through the Wayne Foundation. I'm hoping to get an academic scholarship but this would give me the extra funds for textbooks and maybe even a tablet! I have to use the computer at school or here at the library for my papers so it'd be great to have one of my own finally." Francesca sounds very excited at the prospect as she trails after Jason.

He eyes the shelves carefully as he walks along, trying to appear like he's looking for something. "Yeah? Shouldn't you be a shoe-in for a full ride scholarship? You're Hispanic, poor, and a girl with good grades. Better chance than I would. Pretty sure they have enough whiter than white men in that place."

The unladylike snort from behind Jason makes him laugh. "You'd think," Francesca replies sourly. "This is _Gotham_. I'd love to get out of here and go out of state but it's still so much cheaper to stay here. Most colleges only offer academic scholarships now rather than full ride. Those go to the jocks." Her disgust is very clear.

"If I decide to go to college, then perhaps I can try out for their wrestling team. Pretty sure I can kick their asses easy." He turns to the right at the end of the row. As he turns, he looks over Francesca's head and sees that Tim is gone. _Good_.

He's heading up the next row, still looking at the shelves when Francesca asks him the question he's really hoping she wouldn't ask. "So who was I not supposed to see? That guy with you?"

Jason turns abruptly and gives her a sharp look. She stops short and stumbles back a step, looking wary. "Forget you even saw him, got it? I'm humoring you because I like you. You're smart and have the potential to get out of this shithole the way I never did. Don't make me change my mind." His voice is low and harsh. He's trying to scare her and it seems to be working as Francesca vigorously nods her head, her eyes wide in the dim lighting.

"I will, I promise. I didn't get a good look, I swear." She holds her book tightly against her chest like a shield. Her fingers are gripping it so tight she's leaving little indents in the cover.

Jason looms over her a moment longer before he backs down. _I'm not fucking Bruce. I'm not scaring a high schooler for the sake of scaring her._ "Good." He turns and heads back up the aisle. _If she knows what's good for her, she won't follow_.

He's halfway down the row when he hears her follow. _Okay, her self-preservation instincts are for shit._ He ignores her for the moment and goes back to his table to finish packing his things.

Francesca pokes her head around the corner. "I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I'm not going to tell anyone about you. I wouldn't. You _saved_ me." Her voice breaks a bit as she tries to suppress a sniffle. Big brown eyes water as she blinks back tears. A disgusted look appears on her face as she rubs at her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not normally like this. It's just..." she trails off as she watches Jason.

He's torn. _Christ, I know it would be a very good idea to cut her off here and now. The last thing she needs is to have anything to do with me. I'm nothing but trouble. But, God, when was the last time someone looked at me without fear in their eyes? Even the Replacement is wary around me; his guard's never down, not even close, even when he's cracking a joke._ His shoulders slump as he makes his decision. "It's just what?" he asks.

"I don't have many friends anymore," Francesca replies and leans against the bookshelf, her eyes downcast. "Or any friends, really. I'm the one everyone wants as their partner because I get it all done but I don't have anyone I'm close to besides my brothers. And their friends are nice enough to me but I'm a kid sister to them, you know?"

Jason doesn't know but he understands.

She continues. "So when I saw you coming out of the library that night with the lady in the wheelchair," Jason looks up and raises an eyebrow, a move he's not ashamed to admit he stole long ago from Alfred. "Of whom I'll totally forget too!" Francesca says in a rush, alarm apparent in her voice and on her face. "Anyways, I saw you and it was so unexpected. I knew it was you. The hair but also your smile. I wondered if I kept looking if I'd see you again and I did! And you talked to me." Her voice drops. "No one ever really talks to me."

"I'm not exactly someone who's easy to talk to." _Not in this part of my lifetime at least_.

Francesca looks defeated at that statement. "Yeah, I guess we wouldn't have a lot in common."

Jason can't believe he's about to do this. "Doesn't mean we can't try. I'll let you in on a little secret." He gives her a smirk as he swings his backpack up and onto his shoulder. "I don't have a lot of friends either."

The grin he gets in return is blinding.

* * *

That night on patrol, Tim waylays him where Crime Alley borders New Town, not too far from the library. Jason's just finished a beat down of some gang members that thought it was smart to pick a fight with the Red Hood and have a chance at winning. It's always a pleasure to disabuse them of that notion. He grapples up to the roof when he's done to where Red Robin is waiting.

 _Was wondering how long it would take for him to show up. Not long apparently_.

The former Robin looks amused as Jason takes his helmet off for a well-deserved cigarette. "Saving the world from stupid, one gangbanger at a time?"

"You know it." Jason blows smoke in Tim's direction. "Pretty sure stupid is still winning."

"Unfortunately." Tim waits and Jason's bound and determined to make him wait until he breaks first.

Tim takes the hint by the time the cigarette has burned halfway down. "Who is she?" he asks.

"You tell me. Like you didn't catch a picture of her somewhere and run it through facial recognition and whatever shit you do, you fucking nerd." Jason's not around the Bats often enough to recognize Tim's tells, especially under the cowl he wears as part of the Red Robin uniform, but he thinks the other man is amused.

"Francesca Torres, age 18. Has two older brothers. Parents are deceased and were immigrants from Mexico. All legal. Straight A student and is slated to be valedictorian when she graduates in May. No priors. No record at all. The only medical records I could find are from Leslie's clinic where she's had all her shots and got treated for a broken wrist about five years ago." The recitation is clinical and detached. He may not know Tim's tells, but he does know this is typical of the younger man when he's on uncertain ground. _Which is a mind fuck all on it's own…who'd have ever thought I'd be getting to know my replacement better?_

Jason drops the cigarette and grinds the butt into the roof with his boot. "Had all her shots," he repeats mockingly. "She's a person, not a dog."

"A cute one too," Tim offers with a small smile. "Seems a bit young for you."

"Not touching that with a 10-foot pole, Replacement. She's...a friend." He's glad of the mask he wears as it lets him look everywhere but at Tim.

"What are you doing, Jason?" Tim asks carefully. "She's got everything going for her if she gets those scholarships and grants she was prattling on about earlier."

Jason scowls and starts pacing, trying hard not to hit Tim even though he knows it's the easiest way out of this conversation. He wants to talk to someone about this though and it kind of galls that he's the only one available. _God, not Dickie. Never him._ "Fuck if I know. One minute I'm rescuing her from a would be rapist, the next I find myself studying for an exam I never thought I'd ever take. Christ, this sounds so lame, but it's like if she's able to get out of Crime Alley, then why the hell can't I?"

Whatever Tim is expecting him to say, that wasn't it. His wary stance relaxes and his face takes on a pitying look. "Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. God, I feel like such a tool."

"You look like one too, so it's all good." Jason tells Tim about how he met Francesca, how such a little interaction changed things for him. "I beat the shit out of rapists all the time, it's nothing new. Walk the girls home if they even stay around long enough for the beat down, then call it a night. But her? Christ, there's something different about her. She doesn't belong in the Alley. Doesn't belong in _Gotham_."

There's a small smile on Tim's face. "She must be special if she convinced you to take the GED."

"Nah, I did that on my own. She did get me thinkin' about it though, enough to finally pull the trigger. Babs is even making me an ID that'll pass muster too. So it'll be all legit."

"Does she know you're Red Hood? You're not the most careful when it comes to that."

"I'm dead, what does it matter?" Jason retorts crossly. "But yeah. She figured it out. Never said as much until today but I didn't want her getting a good look at you. Too many things come to mind if Tim Drake-Wayne is seen hangin' out with the Red Hood."

"Too many things indeed." Tim nods slowly but he looks distracted, like he's thinking about something. "So what happened after I left?"

Jason runs a hand through his hair as he continues pacing. "We talked. She admitted to figuring me out. She's also lonely as hell and latches on to anyone who's even remotely nice to her. Seems smart enough to not be taken advantage of but wants someone to fucking talk to."

Tim huffs a small laugh at that. "Sounds familiar."

"Fuck you, I don't give a shit who's nice to me or not." He does though. The people who're nice to him on the street, either as himself or Red Hood, get taken care of. The ones who appreciate him. He keeps a closer eye on them. It's been a month since he met Francesca and he's been keeping an eye on her too, not that she knows it. Her brother or one of his friends is always with her after dark. _Like they should have been that night, the lazy motherfuckers. Needed a wake up call_.

"Right," Tim replies, not believing him for an instant if his tone is anything to go by. "Well, tonight's been educational, in more ways than one. I gotta go. And Jason," his voice gets serious. "Not a word of this is going to get back to Bruce or any of the others. You need some real friends and I think this will be good for both of you."

"Get off my roof and stop psychoanalyzing me, asshole." Jason flips him off but Tim just laughs as he disappears into the night. The roar of a motorcycle gaining speed down the street echoes up to him as he lights another cigarette.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Jason wakes up to the chime of an incoming text message on his phone. He'd slept like shit, even after being out all night and putting the fear of the Red Hood in to the scum of Crime Alley. He blinks slowly in the semidarkness and rolls over to grab the phone off his nightstand. It's rare someone calls him, let alone texts him. The phone is mostly used for word games and Sudoku.

It's Francesca. They'd exchanged phone numbers the evening before. It doesn't surprise him that she's the first to reach out. _Typical teenage girl_.

Frankie: _Hola! It's after 3, but I'm not sure if you're awake yet?_

 _It's after three?_ Jason rolls back over and stretches. _Okay, maybe I got more sleep than I thought_. He gets up, goes to the bathroom, and heads to his small kitchen to start a cup of tea before he replies.

Jason _: Pretty safe time to assume I'll be awake by._

Her reply is almost instant but Jason ignores the phone in favor of his kettle and preparing his tea. He reads the reply as he settles onto his sofa, warm mug cradled carefully in his hand.

Frankie: _Are you going to the library this afternoon?_

He smirks as he types out his reply.

Jason: _Yeah, eventually. Need to do some shit first. You?_

Again, the reply is lightning fast and Jason chuckles. "Teenage girls and their cell phones. What the fuck am I doing again?" he mutters.

Frankie: _I practically live there after school. My brothers won't let me work, so this or volunteer at the clinic._

He's impressed by the fact she texts in full sentences. Last time Dick got a hold of his phone number, all he'd gotten were emojis and abbreviated words. The smiling pile of shit emoji became Jason's favorite response to everything the first Robin would send him.

Jason: _You do. Girl with a goal, right?_

The reply takes a little longer this time. Jason's halfway done with the daily Sudoku puzzle app he downloaded long ago when he sees it come in. He pointedly finishes the puzzle before he reads it.

Frankie: _Yeah, but studying is boring if that's all you do. Gotta mix it up a bit!_

 _If that's not a fucking hint, I don't know what is. Jesus Christ, the Replacement is going to laugh his ass off when he finds out about this._ Muttering under his breath, Jason types out his reply.

Jason: _And just what does an over-achieving high school girl with big dreams and very strange taste in friends do for fun?_

This time, he waits, knowing the reply won't take long in coming. Francesca doesn't disappoint.

Frankie: _I don't know. It's been a few years since I've really hung out with anyone. I doubt hanging out at the mall is your thing (and it's not mine)._

The answer surprises him, but at the same time, it doesn't. Its kind of reassuring that here's someone who is almost as socially inept as he is, just for different reasons.

Jason: _There's a coffee shop just down the street from the library on Dixon St. It's not complete shit. My treat. Two hours._

Jason sets down his phone and finishes his tea. It beeps twice at him and he glances over to see the _Ok!_ and _See you soon!_ on the screen before he gets up to take a shower. He took one before falling into bed earlier this morning, but a second one wakes him up more. Makes him feel normal.

He makes a sandwich and sits at his makeshift kitchen table, cleaning his equipment. It's a routine, one that he enjoys as he takes apart his guns and inspects each piece, oiling and polishing as needed. He moves on to his knives, then his grapple gun, and finally his armor. Taking care of what's _his_ is something he's always done; knowing he can fix or repair his gear on his own is a point of pride. He doesn't have Alfred to mend tears in his uniform. He doesn't have access to the Batcave for all the latest goodies.

No, Jason's on his own and that's the way he likes it. _Doesn't mean I won't accept the occasional care package from Talia. If it keeps me from having to raid one of the Bat's safehouses for gear, then so be it. Still…I can't help but wonder, if the ID Babs is making me is legit enough I could get a passport with it, then that means I could get a real job._

Jason frowns as something else occurs to him. _What would that mean for the Red Hood then? I'm comfortable enough with my drug lord money from when I first came back to Gotham, not to mention the cash Talia gave me before I got established. I don't have to work if I don't want to and I'm careful enough with my money. But a real job…fuck what would I even do?_

His thoughts chase around in his head, disturbing the calm of his carefully established routine.

Glancing at his phone, Jason gets up from the table and washes his hands, rinsing off the gun oil in the sink. It's almost time for him to go. He gets dressed. It's just cold enough in the weak December sunlight that he debates putting on a pair of thermals under his worn jeans and decides against it. _The bike'll keep me warm enough._ Grabbing his backpack, he heads out the door.

The drive is easy enough even in the late afternoon traffic. He finds a parking spot between the coffee shop and the library and goes the rest of the way on foot. It's not a long walk and one he often makes before he heads to the library to study as the shop has a good tea selection.

Jason enters the coffee shop and stops short just inside the doorway. At a small table tucked into a corner facing the door are Barbara and Tim. His eyes widen in surprise and to their credit, theirs do as well, though it's hard to tell with Tim as he's wearing a pair of glasses. _What the hell?_

"The fuck are the two of you doing here?" Jason asks aggressively as he stomps up to the table, his heavy boots thudding on the cheap wood veneer. "Are you stalking me now?"

Tim stands up quickly but Barbara speaks up first. "No, now settle down. I have your ID."

If there's one person who's always been able to take the wind out of Jason's sails, it's Barbara as he deflates almost instantly. "Gimme a minute," he says almost petulantly and walks over to the nervous looking barista to place his order. He waits at the counter rather than sitting down. Glancing at the clock behind the counter, Jason sees he still has about ten minutes before Francesca arrives. _Assuming she's on time rather than early. Fuck. The last thing I need are these two ragging on me._

He accepts his tea from the still nervous looking barista and walks over to the small table Barbara and Tim are sitting at. The Replacement pushes out a chair with his foot for Jason and smiles warily. His overly long hair is pulled back in a messy looking ponytail. More than usual, he looks like a typical college student.

"Okay. I'm settled," Jason grumbles as he takes off his jacket and takes a seat. He's not happy that his back is to the door, but the other two have the better seats already. "So what shit are you talkin' about behind my back?"

Barbara gives him a sharp smile. "There's no need to be grumpy, Jason. If I wanted to talk shit about you, I'll do it to your face."

 _Touche._ "Fine, then why is _he_ here?" He jabs a finger in Tim's direction.

"Catching up," the Replacement says blithely. "As hard as it may be to believe, we were actually talking about one of _my_ classes. You're not the only one studying right now."

 _Okay, that's news to me._ "Dare I ask what?"

"Business. It sucks. Big time." Tim makes a face that looks so put out that Jason can't help but start snickering. Tim's tone changes as he continues, getting sharper. "But I have _plans_ and one of those ultimately involves putting the demon in check."

That's something Jason can get behind and he raises his cup in salute. " _That_ I fully approve of. If I can help in anyway, let me know." The offer surprises him for a second before he realizes he means it. _Shit. The little bird is growing on me._

It surprises Tim too if his expression is anything to go by. "I'll keep that in mind," he replies carefully.

Barbara sits there and smiles, hands wrapped around her coffee mug. "Now that we're all _friends_ again, Jason, would you pick up that bag for me?" She gestures at a messenger bag resting on the floor beside her wheelchair.

He raises an eyebrow, but does as he's told and hands it to her.

Opening it up, Babs takes out a file folder. "I need you to read over these and sign or initial where I've marked. You can get them back to me later tonight."

Jason accepts the folder and opens it. The first thing he sees is a summary of the new "life" Barbara has created for him. "Jason Todd Peterson." He gives her a look of his own. "That's not very original."

"But it's something you'll answer to." She grins back at him while Tim takes the opportunity to laugh, not even pretending to hide his grin.

"You, shut up." Jason points at Tim again and returns his attention to the folder. It's all here. Everything that he'll need for a new life. The only things missing are a driver's license and a Social Security card, but he knows that as soon as he gets everything signed and brings it back to the redhead sitting across from him, he'll have that too.

It's suddenly overwhelming and Jason slumps in his chair as he looks over at Babs. _Shit, this had to be a ton of work. I know this isn't easy and she's not one to do things by halves._ "Thank you, Barbara," he says, voice heavy with suppressed emotion.

"You're welcome, Jay. Just do me proud, okay?" She reaches across the table and Jason automatically grabs the hand being offered and gives it a firm squeeze.

"I will," he nods firmly.

Tim smiles beatifically and looks proud. "Now that this is all straightened out, why don't you go get your little _girlfriend_ and bring her in here? She just walked in, saw us, and turned tail and headed right back out the door." His smile sharpens as he teases Jason.

" _Fuck_ ," Jason swears and shoots Tim a glare as he stands up. "I told you, she is _not_ my girlfriend. We are trying to be _friends_."

Barbara starts laughing, hard. "Oh, I gotta see this. Go get her, Jason. I promise we won't scare her away."

Muttering darkly, Jason heads out the door.

Francesca is sitting at one of the outdoor tables with her back pointedly towards the coffee shop. Jason loudly pulls out one of the wrought iron chairs and takes a seat, startling the young woman as she looks up from where she's madly texting on her phone.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaks, eyes wide in surprise. "I saw you, then I saw _them_ and I figured you wouldn't want me interrupting, so I came out here to wait." She's talking fast, making her slight accent stronger.

Jason waves a hand tiredly. "Yeah, sorry about them. They were here before me, having their own little chat before they were gonna waylay me at the library."

"I see," Francesca says, calming down quickly. "If things have changed, I can just go there instead. I brought my bag." She gestures to the backpack on the ground next to her.

Shaking his head, Jason replies. "No, you're fine. The assholes want to meet you."

Her eyes widen. " _Me?_ But why?"

"Hell if I know." Jason shakes his head. "It's up to you. They're not actually _bad_ people, but don't you dare tell them I said that. I have a reputation to maintain."

Francesca laughs. "For what it's worth, my loyalty is to you. My lips are sealed."

Jason eyes her full lips for a moment, finally noticing she's wearing some makeup if the color he sees is any indication. _Shit. I am NOT giving her ideas. Or hope. Or any of that crap._ "Lookin' a bit dolled up there, Frankie," he comments idly. "Got a hot date after this?"

She gives him an indignant look. "Of course not. I already told you my plans. Those are not changing, even if you try charming the pants off me." Francesca gives him another of her saucy smiles. "You're welcome to try, but I already know you're an asshole. I've dated enough of those already."

He can't help it, he laughs. Loud and long and full. _This is the spunky girl I rescued. Nice to see she's still in there_. "Then why the makeup?"

"I'm allowed to act like a teenage girl when I want to. Just because you're an asshole doesn't mean I don't think you're handsome," she retorts with another flirty grin.

"Be still my beating heart," Jason says dramatically, laying a hand over his chest. "C'mon, lets get this over with." He stands up, pushing back the chair with a loud _clang_ and bends over to pick up Francesca's backpack.

"I can carry that," the young woman protests as she gets up.

"I know you can, but someone did try to instill some manners in me when I was younger. They occasionally come out and make an appearance."

Rather than taking his new friend right into the lion's den, Jason leads her up to the counter and tells her to order whatever she wants. The drink surprises him; rather than being girly and super sweet, she orders a mocha with a dash of cinnamon. Her mug is soon in hand and Jason can't stall anymore. Well, he can, but he left some rather important paperwork on the table that he'd rather not leave behind.

He makes sure his scowl is firmly in place as they walk over, but Tim, the little fucker, ignores him as he stands up and holds out his hand to Francesca. "Hi," he says smoothly. "I'm Tim."

Jason's momentarily floored that the Replacement is using his real first name. _What is his game?_

"Francesca." The young woman juggles her mug for a moment before taking Tim's hand and giving it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Tim gestures to the redhead next to him. "And this is Barbara."

First names, but not going into anything extra, Jason notices as he sits down and pulls out the extra chair, setting Francesca's bag down next to it. He ignores the polite conversation around him as he picks up his folder to tuck it away into his bag. Sitting back to watch the show, he takes a sip of his tea. _I am not having anything to do with this. They want to talk to Frankie, that's on them._

Talk they do, with Babs and Tim asking probing questions to draw Francesca out while offering very little of their own in return. It's to be expected, covering their asses as they are. They know the young woman knows he's the Red Hood, so it's a pretty safe assumption that anyone he associates with has a connection to that part of his life too. _It's the main reason why I think this whole friend thing is a bad idea. I'm nothing but trouble._

Tim suddenly lets out a genuine laugh and Jason focuses back on the conversation.

"…taking four classes at GU right now. With everything else I have going on, it's hard enough to juggle things just to make sure I show up to class on time, let alone get my homework in. A six class load seems a bit heavy to start."

"It is," Francesca agrees. "But I've been studying so hard already, I think I can keep it up. Besides, I would graduate a semester early if I can; if I can get summer classes in, then maybe even a year. Then I can find a job and make my brothers proud."

"I'm sure they're already proud of you, Francesca," Barbara comments, her hands loosely wrapped around her mug again. "What you've already managed to accomplish is incredible. When do you take your SATs?"

"Next week. I should have the scores back by January."

Tim shakes his head ruefully. "I almost wish I had taken them. Perhaps I could have opted out of some of the idiot classes I got stuck in last year."

The discussion winds up quickly when Barbara looks at her watch and her eyes widen at the time. "I hate to cut this short, but I've got to go. Dinah's in town and we've got dinner plans," she explains to Tim and Jason. Her sharp blue gaze lands back on Francesca. "It was very nice to meet you. I'm glad to see Jason's learning how to make friends."

"Hey!" Jason protests. "I know how to make friends!"

"Dogs and cats don't count, Jaybird." Babs flashes him a bright smile, knowing she's got the last word in as she wheels away.

Jason glares balefully at the retreating figure before turning his attention back to the table. "I'd say I was the bigger man here. I didn't bring up Dickieboy at all," he says to Tim.

"He's still chasing after her," Tim replies. "I think he's finally wearing her down."

Jason can't help the loud snort of disbelief he makes. "More like she's finally getting him trained on how not to be an idiot."

Francesca starts laughing at the two of them. Two pairs of surprised blue eyes meet her dark brown ones. "I don't know the whole story here and I don't need to, but Barbara seems like the kind of woman who knows what she wants. If she wants this guy, then she'll have him. End of story."

Tim pulls out his phone. "Can you say that again so I can record it? I'd love to throw this in Dick's face next time he starts going on about Babs giving him the runaround."

"Shit, Replacement, don't you have enough crap on him already?" Jason shakes his head in amusement. If there's been one thing he's learned about his replacement these last few weeks studying together, it's that Tim likes to know everything about everyone. Whether he uses it for good or for evil, he hasn't decided, but Tim seems like he's not above using it for his own purposes when the need suits him.

"Not with him. You forget, he saw me through some of my best times, as well as some of my worst." Tim makes a wry face. "There was this one time when I was just starting out as…" he stops abruptly, apparently remembering they have an audience.

To her credit, Francesca simply shrugs. "Sorry," she apologizes. "I can go if you guys want to talk about _stuff_ I don't need know."

"Frankie, there's a ton of shit you don't need to know about, that's just the way it is." Jason drawls as he sips his tea and gives Tim a dark look.

"I should be the one to apologize," Tim says, taking the hint. "I know better than to slip like that."

The slight quirk of his lips though clue Jason in to something else. His replacement hadn't slipped on accident. He had done it on purpose. Jason narrows his eyes at the younger man. _What is his game? Timmy's always ten steps ahead of everyone, he's gotta be up to something._

Before Jason can say anything, Tim finishes his coffee with a few quick swallows and stands up. "Jay, I was going to help you study tonight, but I think you should take a night off instead and have some fun. Be a normal person for once. I'm sure Francesca would love to help out with that. See you later!" He grabs his own messenger bag and runs off.

Twisting in his chair, Jason shouts after the young man, "We're not dating!"

Tim's laughter echoes through the room as he exits the coffee shop.

Jason hangs his head and heaves a great sigh. "I take back what I said earlier. They're both bad people. Especially Tim. Never believe _anything_ he says. _Never_."

Francesca pats Jason's hand soothingly. "It's okay. They're just teasing you because they care. And can. We know we're not dating, so they can say what they like."

"Fucking assholes, both of them." Jason finishes his tea and gives the young woman next to him an arch look. "Ready to study like the nerds we are?"

"Bring it on."


	5. Chapter 5

December passes in a whirl of lights, snow, and more dusty hours at the library cramming for his exam. The study guides are soon done and Jason spends a lot of the time reading through (skimming really) the supplemental materials Tim had weeded out for him. His replacement still spends a couple hours almost every afternoon with him, idly talking and working on his own homework. When he'd called the young man out on it, Tim pointed out that one library was as good as another and that his apartment wasn't too far away either.

Jason tries to pretend the little shit isn't growing on him, but he is. Especially when he revealed why he was working so hard in the first place. Being able to stick it to Damian when he turns eighteen is definitely a long-term goal, but damn if Tim didn't make a good argument for the merits of it. They'd spent all evening discussing it, even going so far as to grab dinner together before heading out on patrol.

Yes, it's for purely selfish reasons, but Jason gets it. Bruce had dumped WE on Tim when he was still seventeen. No one took him seriously, but when Tim realized exactly what he was given control over, the thought gave birth to an idea so diabolical Jason had to check and make sure horns weren't sprouting from the Replacement's head. He'd found it hilarious that Tim is essentially in charge of Batman's wallet. Going to college and getting at least two degrees (why two, Jason couldn't figure out, but Tim seems dead set on it) would allow him to cement his place at WE, not just as the figurehead CEO, but as the _real_ CEO. The board of directors would take seriously a Wayne who worked hard and put his time and energy into the company, one who'd proven himself capable.

It would make him that much harder to oust from power once Damian came of age.

Jason already can't wait for the fireworks to start.

Francesca took her SATs and thought she did well on them. Her brother hadn't been able to get the night off work the day she took the exam, so Jason took her out for a nice dinner to celebrate. It wasn't too fancy, but more than she was used to if the way her eyes lit up at the menu was any indication. He didn't care and made sure she ordered what she wanted and not just the cheapest thing on the menu.

It was not a date, no matter what Tim said about it later when he teased Jason on patrol.

Jason wasn't ashamed at all about the black eye the Replacement was sporting the next day when he arrived at the library, though Francesca expressed some concern when she saw it. She didn't study with them every day, needing access to the computers downstairs, but she did come up to say hello. Her and Tim had hit it off like a house on fire, which Jason decides means bad things for him in the future.

Privately though, Tim told Jason he would make sure Francesca got her grant, even if he had to pull strings to do it.

"Why would you do that? She's not your friend," Jason asks, looking up from the book he'd checked out of the library. They're sitting in the back corner of the coffee shop, both with their chairs angled towards the front door and their backs to the wall. Paranoid much? Yes.

"She's starting to be," Tim replies and takes a sip from his coffee mug. His tablet is propped open and he's reading through something for one of his classes. "Besides, if I didn't, Babs would. She likes her too."

"That still doesn't explain why, Timmy," Jason pushes. He knows his replacement hates the nickname and doesn't hesitate to use it when he can.

Tim rolls his eyes. "Because she _deserves_ it. I snuck a look at the paper she submitted and wow, that girl can write. I'm pretty certain I won't have to do anything, but I want to be prepared, just in case."

Jason's not sure what to make of the news. _On the one hand, it's good to see someone else looking out for Frankie too. The Replacement has eyes and ears everywhere. On the other hand, he's nosing his way into my business but fuck me if I can call him out on it._

"You're an annoying little shit, I hope you know that."

"Why Jason, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Tim beams at him, but that smile and innocent look is pure evil as far as Jason's concerned as he starts glaring at the younger man sitting next to him.

"Vete a la chingada."

The smile grows. "I think someone's rubbing off on you."

Jason glares even harder. "No me chingues, Replacement. I've been swearing in Spanish all my life. Can you even do it in English? I never hear you Bats saying any of the _fun_ words."

Tim's smile morphs into a shit-eating grin as he rattles off words in English, Spanish, French, and what Jason thinks is Japanese that would make Alfred run for the soap and Bruce find the swear jar.

Leaning back in his chair, Jason takes a sip from his tea. "See? Doesn't that feel better?"

"Chinga tu madre," Tim finishes with a rueful shake of his head. "Yeah, it kinda does."

"Now you're gettin' it, Replacement."

A couple nights later, Babs hacks his comm to ask why Tim's swearing now when he's delivering the smackdown on criminals. Jason pleads the fifth.

* * *

A week before Christmas, Jason starts on the practice exams. He's doing very well on them and when Babs checks in on him to discuss his progress, she suggests he schedule the real exam in January.

The thought fills his stomach with butterflies, making him nervous in a way he hadn't felt in years. He knows he can do it, he knows he can pass, but the thought of taking the actual test, then waiting weeks for the results is enough to almost make him physically ill.

 _Man, I didn't think I'd want it this much. I started on a whim and look at me now._

He stalls for a few days before sucking it up and sets the test date. To make double sure he doesn't back out of it, he sends it to Barbara.

Jason: _January 12 is the big day. Unless the world goes to complete and utter hell, don't let me finagle my way out of it._

Babs: _I won't, even if I have to drive you myself._

Jason: _You may have to._

Babs: _Then I will. You're so close, Jason. You can do it. I believe in you._

 _I believe in you._ Such simple sounding words, but the impact they have on Jason is astonishing as honest to God tears well up in his eyes as he reads the text. He wipes them away almost angrily.

These are not words he ever heard growing up. Not from Bruce, or Talia (not that they would mean much from her), and never from any of his purported peers in the hero business (he still firmly considers himself an anti-hero, thank you very much). Here is someone who, even after all the shit he's done, is capable of saying this to him.

Jason: _Thanks, Barbiedoll._

Babs doesn't reply, letting him get the last word in for once, despite how much Jason knows she hates the nickname.

* * *

The night before the exam, Jason sits in his little corner of the library reading the _Hobbit_. He's done studying, done with _everything_ , and figures he deserves some time with something easy to read. _If I even try to do this at home, I'll probably climb up the walls right about now. I should never have let Tim talk me into taking the night off while he covers my patrol. Like fucking hell I'm going to sleep tonight._

Movement from the stacks catches his attention and Francesca appears from one of the aisles. She grins when she sees him. "You ready?" she asks.

"Fuck no. But nothin' else is going to stick anymore, so why bother tryin'?" He waves the paperback slightly for emphasis.

"I get it," the young woman replies as she takes a seat next to Jason and pats his arm soothingly. "I was the same way the night before my SATs. I was so keyed up I couldn't sleep, so I stole Antonio's bottle of tequila and drank a quarter of it before I passed out."

Jason gapes at his friend. "You did _not._ "

"I did to. I just didn't tell you." Francesca smirks at him. "You know I used to be the party girl, so don't make that face at me."

"Well yeah, but…shit. Perhaps that's not a bad way to try and settle down tonight." Jason stares thoughtfully out the window for a moment as he thinks it over.

"Just don't get plastered," Francesca warns him. "You want to relax, not wake up with a hangover."

"Duh." Jason turns his attention back on the soon-to-be college girl. He can't help but notice she's dressed up a bit, wearing some makeup that she normally doesn't and her long black hair is curled slightly and hanging loose rather than the usual braid or ponytail. The last time he saw her like this was when they went for dinner after her test. He arches an eyebrow and comments, just like he did that first time at the coffee shop, "What are you all dressed up for, Frankie? Hot date?"

Francesca toys with one of the curls for a moment before she lets out a small laugh. "I wouldn't say hot. It'd give the guy a big head and it's already big enough."

The answer is not what Jason expects and he flounders for a second. "Uh, Frankie…"

"I'm just teasing, so knock it off. But if you do want to go out and do something to keep your mind off tomorrow, I'm game." She grins challengingly at him. "You should know me better than that by now, Jason."

 _This girl…fuck, she's gonna drive a man insane when she finally decides to start dating again._

"Then stop throwing wild pitches at me like that. What's a guy to think when he hears a hot chick say that shit in front of him?" Jason makes a face at her, not caring in the slightest that it makes him seem like he's twelve again.

"You think I'm hot?" Francesca asks, dark eyes widening in surprise.

Jason stuffs his book in his backpack and stands up. "Yeah, you're hot," he says defensively. "And you think I'm handsome, cute, whatever, I've heard you say it. Get your bag and let's go figure out what the hell we're gonna do on this un-date of ours."

"That is the lamest _Alice in Wonderland_ joke I've ever heard," Francesca retorts as she gets up and slings her much lighter than normal backpack over her shoulder.

"I'm full of bad jokes. How's this one for size? _Twinkle, twinkle, little bat…_ " Jason starts reciting as they walk through the stacks.

* * *

The next morning, Jason feels like he's going to throw up as Barbara pulls up in front of the testing facility. He hadn't had that much to drink last night, not with Francesca with him, but the sight of the building in front of him is enough to make his stomach roil in protest. He turns a desperate eye on the woman beside him and starts babbling. "What if the ID doesn't work? What if they have to take my thumbprint or something? What if -?"

He's cut off abruptly by Babs laying a hand over his mouth. He resists the urge to bite it. "Zip it, Jason. Everything is going to work just fine. I tested the ID myself and it will more than hold up to any scrutiny that will be done to it here. And, if for any reason they need a fingerprint, which they won't, then I've got you covered. Relax. You're going to do just fine."

Jason licks her hand and Barbara yanks it away, biffing him upside the head as she does. "Stop acting like you're ten. Get in there and make me proud," she says forcefully.

"Yes, _mom_ ," Jason teases as he grabs his bag and opens the door to the modified SUV Babs drives. For a moment, he's reminded of when Alfred would drive him to school in the morning. "Do I need to call you for a ride home too when I'm done?"

Barbara laughs as Jason gets out of the vehicle. "If you do, I'll take you for ice cream."

"Deal." He gives her a fond look and closes the door behind him.

He walks up the short flight of wide steps leading into the building. The light banter had helped settle his nerves some, but as he approaches the testing suite, they start coming back with a vengeance.

 _Come on, Jaybird. You can do this. If not for yourself, then for the ones who've been helping you along the way. Replacement, Babs, Frankie… fuck, if it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be here right now. She's the girl with the goal, but she's also got determination and drive in spades. I may not have quite the same lofty aspirations as she does, but I refuse to stop now and not see this through, not after I've come so far._

Squaring his shoulders, Jason takes a deep breath and enters the room. He approaches the front desk and digs out his wallet for his new driver's license to hand it to the person sitting behind the counter. "Hi, I'm Jason Peterson and I'm here to take my GED."


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

 _Several weeks later…_

Jason sits and stares at the big envelope in his hand. He's afraid to open it.

"Well?" Tim asks impatiently from across the round table in what Jason's starting to think of as _their corner_ of the coffee shop. "It's not going to bite you."

"You don't know that."

"Come on, Jason. Just open it already." Babs says and leans forward to rest her elbows on the table and rest her chin on top of her steepled hands.

"You've probably known for weeks what's in here," Jason accuses her.

The redhead grins, but doesn't say a word.

"Will you stop being such a damn drama queen already? I've got enough of those at school to deal with, I don't need it here too." Francesca pokes Jason hard in the side. "I wasn't anywhere near this bad when I got my SATs back."

"Says the girl who stole my phone because I have a data plan to check her test results," Jason retorts. She had too. Rather than waiting until lunchtime on the day her SAT scores would be posted online, Francesca had stolen Jason's phone the night before and used it to login in during her second period class to check them. According to her story, when she squealed loud enough to break through the monotonous drone of the teacher, she'd almost had it confiscated until she showed her teacher what she was looking at.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, guapo. Don't think I won't."

"There's a word for you…pushy." But Jason takes a deep breath and opens the envelope before his nerves fail him and he shoves it at Tim. "You do it," he orders.

"Fine," Tim huffs dramatically as Jason crosses his arms on the table and hunches over to hide his face as Tim reads what he's convinced is bad news. He'd come out of that test feeling pretty good, but as the weeks passed, self-doubt crept in and took a firm root.

"Drama queen," Francesca repeats and he hears Barbara laugh.

"Always has been, even when he wore little green pixie boots."

"I still can't believe that outfit was real."

"If you ask nicely, Tim may share some pictures."

"I hate you both," Jason mumbles and both women laugh.

Tim finally decides to chime in. "Well, Jason, I guess what you've been saying is true." He pauses and Jason dares to peek up over his arms to glare balefully at the young man. Tim just grins like the devil he is before he continues. "You really are smarter than we give you credit for. You passed. Flying colors, with honors, the whole nine-yards." He tosses the papers at Jason who raises his head and scrambles for them.

"You're shitting me."

"Proof is right there."

It is. Jason reads over the letter and flips to the test scores. "Holy shit," he breathes.

"I hope you're going to splurge and get an actual certificate or two," Barbara comments. "It would be nice to give one to Alfred and let him frame it for his wall."

The wall where all the family's academic achievements hang in Alfred's personal study at the Manor. Jason remembers the first time he'd brought home an award for reading from his school. It had been carefully framed and hung with care under a picture of him, grinning cheekily at the camera. There hadn't been too many additions to the wall (he got too many detentions to be considered an honor student, despite his good grades), but each one was treated with just as much ceremony as the first.

 _I bet he never took them down. Not before, and not after._

"Yeah," Jason replies thickly, still somewhat lost in the memory. "I will."

"Good." Barbara nods firmly. "Now let's go." She unlocks her wheelchair and starts pushing herself away from the table.

Tim grins as he gets up and gestures for Francesca to do the same. "Want to come with?" he asks her.

Her eyes widen as she stands. "Sure. Where're we going?"

"We'll figure that out on the way. C'mon, Jason. Time to celebrate." He follows after Barbara.

Jason stares for a moment longer at the papers clenched in his hands. He'd done it. A surge of pride rushes through him and he grins up at the young woman he rescued what feels like forever ago now. "I couldn't have done this without you, you know," he says.

"I know," Francesca replies, her own grin wide. She plants a hand on the back of Jason's chair and leans down slowly, giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wants to, and brushes a light kiss over his lips. When he doesn't move, the young woman kisses him again, more firmly this time. Her lips are warm against his, pressing in and teasing until Jason gives in and responds. He'll give her credit; she knows how to kiss.

For a moment, he wishes that he was a _normal_ guy, one that could sweep his favorite girl off her feet and give her everything she deserves. But that's part of what makes Francesca so special. She knows what she wants and isn't afraid to work hard for it. She doesn't need a guy in her life to hand it to her.

"There," she says, sounding confident as she steps away, but there's a hint of pink to her caramel skin. "You're worth cheating over just this once."

"Thanks," Jason replies roughly as he stands and pulls her into a hug. It's the first time he's ever let himself get this close to her, ever initiated physical contact. "Just don't let me catch you doin' that again before you accomplish your dream."

 _Don't give it up. Not for me, not for anyone. Do it for you._

"Of course not," Francesca replies, her saucy grin in place as she grabs his hand to start dragging him towards the door of the coffee shop. "This girl's got a goal. And no one, no matter how hot and smart they are, is going to distract me from it."

"That's my girl."

* * *

AN: And that's all she wrote! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
